The invention concerns a device for stimulation of new tissue formation.
Tissue distraction, in which a pull tension is exercised upon the tissue area bordering the tissue defects, is employed for accelerating the closure and healing of large surface area and deep tissue defects. It has been demonstrated that such a distraction force exercised upon the tissue leads to a more vigorous tissue proliferation and therewith to a more rapid closure of the wound.